halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Imperators of the Sword
The was an organisation of military officers that served as the Swords of Sanghelios' de-facto military commander, initially as an informal group, then later as the commanders-in-chief of the standing military. While the line-up did not remain static, several officers were a constant sight in their ranks. Members Thel 'Vadam, the Arbiter Rtas 'Vadum, Supreme Commander right hand Ferum 'Vulkar, Supreme Commander In the age of the Covenant, an officer like 'Vulkar would never have made it far. Considered a radical, in terms of political and social views, his entry into the Covenant military was with some trepidation. While he quickly distinguished himself as an officer, his leadership style, unorthodox tactics, and disregard for common doctrine made him unpopular with his superiors. Nonetheless, in the meritocracy of the Covenant, his skills saw him rise to become a Fleet Master. Relegated to a distant police fleet, he nonetheless took it in his stride, taking a haphazard force of similar outcasts, and turning them into a well drilled, capable force, able to maintain high readiness. During his stead, piracy and other crimes against the Covenant dropped significantly, and when the Schism came, his well drilled warriors were able to take it in their stride. He quickly founded his own fiefdom, instigating changes to abolish thralldom, streamline command, and remove ecclesiastic oversight that would hamper their ability to fight. They allied with the early Swords of Sanghelios to form a major element of the Sword. In the more liberal Swords of Sanghelios, his obvious talent and ability saw him quickly ascend to lofty heights. As a Supreme Commander in the Swords of Sanghelios, he has helped instigate many sweeping changes to the military to enhance command and coordination, and founded officer schools to ensure officers were prepared and trained for war. He also became responsible for introduced large scale military exercises, something considered inappropriate under the Covenant. He juggled this with a command on the front lines of conflict. He kept a cadre of officers informally referred to as the Vukarium, who were his chosen proteges, and served as his officers and lieutenants. In addition, most new Sword officers have at some point been taught by 'Vulkar, either directly or indirectly, and count themselves amongst his disciples. Yeov 'Chalgata, Supreme Commander Many of the Sword's upper command are up and coming officers, with many of their superiors being too rigid, to set in their ways to ascend to lofty heights. 'Chalgata is the exception. Older than most other members of the Imperators, he has served as a Fleet Master for decades, and has seen, and fought, more enemies than any other member. What's more, 'Chalgata gained his command through sheer tenacity, and strength of will, entering the Covenant as a warriors, and working his way through the ranks on his own merits. Unlike his peers, he is not a gifted genius, but he is extremely experienced, and his wealth of knowledge has an answer for almost any situation. As commander, he is surprisingly easy going, and easy to get along with, and in battle he is tenacious, using every element of the battlefield to claim an advantage, and drag down his foe. Idril 'Idrani, Supreme Commander logistician Kasr 'Revak, Special Operations Commander spec ops commander N'tho 'Sraom, General top officer Aveki 'Bavan, General fleet master Auroun 'Sevuun army commander Mesagh Asu 'Gelder, General kesler Gwren 'Solodos, Field Marshall zealot Arvache, Justiciar Grand Master intelligence Hroth 'Geqer, Grand Master ascetic grand master